Mi hogar
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Wendy acaba de perder su familia, pero a pesar del dolor pudo ver que tenía unos nuevos amigos. Entierra el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos... en los brazos de tus amigos. Erza era muy sabia y Fairy Tail era ya su hogar... su cálido hogar. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Mi primera vez escribiendo con Wendy, random no se si me odia o me ama jajaja pero bueno ahí vamos.**

 **¡A leer! :D**

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

Este Oneshot participa en el reto **"Mis Primeros días en el Gremio"** del Foro **Grandes Juegos mágicos**

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OC (Aparecen como secundarios)

• OoC

• Texto en **negritas** es dialogo.

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Mi hogar_**

.

* * *

.

 _Tu futuro... solo ha empezado_

No podía creerlo, me negaba incluso en esos instantes... las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin que yo las pudiera detener aunque de igual forma no quería hacerlo; no quería ver desaparecer a mi familia, no importaba que me hubieran mentido, viendo la sonrisa del maestro mi corazón termino por romperse.

Corrí hacía él mientras se desvanecía en el aire como una cortina de polvo dorado alzándose hacía el cielo azul. Pero no logre detenerlo, mientras él decía unas últimas palabras mis piernas no pudieron seguir soportando mi peso y caí, aun así seguí llorando y de mi garganta un llamado desesperado y dolido escapó.

Lloré así hasta que sentí una cálida palma sobre mi hombro, tarde en percatarme de ello pero las siguientes palabras que acompañaron ese gesto, quedaron grabadas en mi para siempre.

 _Entierra el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos... en los brazos de tus amigos_

Aguantando mi llanto levante el rostro para encontrarme con el de Erza-san, en sus ojos vi el mismo dolor que había en mi pero en el brillo de ellos encontré comprensión y esperanza. Pensé de inmediato que ella era una mujer maravillosa, incluso en su tristeza era capaz de consolarme, yo la había visto llorar hacía un día antes y ahora estaba junto a mí, tan firme y entera.

Mi llanto se convirtió en sollozo, la mire siendo incapaz de reaccionar todavía y justo cuando mi voz iba a salir, pronunció las palabras que decidirían mi destino.

— **Ven a Fairy Tail** — luego sonrió con ternura, aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

— **¡¿Qué?!** — un grito grupal se escucho a nuestras espaldas y sin poder evitarlo voltee la mirada hacía los demás, todos tenían una cara de incredulidad que de pronto cambió a una de miedo.

— **¡Están arruinando el momento!** — gritó a su vez Erza-san, todos comenzaron a pelear, creo que lo hacían por ver quién me ganaba, yo me quede mirando esa escena hasta que las palabras de mi maestro resonaron desde lo más recóndito de mi mente.

 _Wendy, Charle... ya no necesitan esta familia... ¿Acaso no tienen amigos de verdad ahora?_

Comencé a reír aun a pesar de que mis lagrimas seguían, todos detuvieron su pelea para mirarme, Charle se acerco a mí y yo me levante.

— **Quiero ir...** — murmure mientras secaba mis lagrimas — **quiero ir a Fairy Tail** — dije y sonreí, no es que no apreciara a los demás pero sentía que no podría estar en ningún otro gremio que no fuera ese.

Natsu-san se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— **Vamos entonces, Wendy** — imite su sonrisa y asentí emocionada. Quería hacer caso de las palabras de Erza-san, estaba triste, era cierto pero quería calmar ese dolor con el cariño de mis amigos.

.

* * *

.

— **¿Y qué paso después tía Wendy?** — exclamaba emocionado un niño de cabellos rosados y ojos color café.

— **¡Si, Sylvia quiere saber!** — secundo otra niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos color azul.

— **Si se callan, ella podría seguir contando** — decía enfurruñada una niña de cabellos color azul y ojos rojo.

— **Abby tiene razón, ¡guarden silencio o sino... !** — un niño de cabello color rojo escarlata y ojos oscuros, se trono lo nudillos y los demás acataron la orden.

Reí nerviosa y luego carraspee un poco para seguir hablando — **lo siguiente que pasó fue...**

.

* * *

.

El viaje me había puesto muy nerviosa pero luego de que ayudara a Natsu-san con su mareo, él y todos comenzaron a contarme sobre el gremio, eso me levanto el ánimo y la emoción me invadió. Quería llegar ya y por suerte no nos tomo demasiado tiempo.

Magnolia era una ciudad grande, jamás había visto algo así antes, miraba a mi alrededor maravillada por todo. Al final cuando llegamos al gremio no pude evitar impresionarme ante el edificio que se alzaba frente a mí, avance vacilante hasta que Erza-san y Lucy-san comenzaron a empujarme hacia adentro.

Erza-san camino hasta la barra, arrastrándome con ella, dio un saludo al anciano que estaba ahí y lo llamo maestro, en realidad me recordó mucho al abuelo.

— **Y entonces, es por eso que invite a Wendy y Charle a unirse a Fairy Tail** — explicó ella mientras yo aguardaba ansiosa.

— **¡Encantada de conocerlos!** — dije sin poder evitarlo y hice también una reverencia.

De pronto todos se acercaron a mí, me llamaron linda y también parecían emocionados con Charle. Comenzaron a hacerme preguntas y yo respondí contagiada por sus sentimientos.

Entre tanto y tanto miraba a mi alrededor, sin duda todos estaban muy animados.

Luego Mira-san se nos acerco y se presento, yo emocionada voltee hacia Charle y le exprese mi asombro, y de pronto ella me pregunto algo — **Apuesto a que Charle usa la misma magia que Happy pero ¿qué clase de magia usas tu Wendy?**

Por supuesto Charle reacciono indignada por la comparación con Happy pero se le paso como siempre. Por eso mismo me dispuse a contestar — **Uso la magia del cielo, soy la Dragon Slayer del cielo** — dije orgullosa.

Ante la reacción de todos temí lo peor, no era la primera vez que alguien se burlada de mi por mis palabras, y lo entendía era demasiado joven para ser una Dragon Slayer, pero aún así el que ellos si quiera lo pensaran me había dolido y eso que aún no era miembro.

 _«Tal vez ellos no me crean...»_

Pero ante mi sorpresa de pronto todos cambiaron sus caras por unas de admiración y felicidad.

— **¡Es increíble!** — gritaron tan fuerte que casi me dejaron sorda.

— **Eso quiere decir que el gremio tiene tres Dragon Slayer** — celebró Wakaba-san y me sorprendí al saber que había otro Dragon Slayer aparte de Natsu-san.

— **¡Hoy vamos a tener una fiesta, para celebrar la llegada de Wendy y Charle!** — gritó a todo pulmón el maestro y todos lo siguieron con gritos de apoyo.

De pronto todos estaban celebrando, riendo y cantando y un sinfín de cosas más. No me había equivocado al escoger ese gremio y en mi interior me sentí aún más emocionada.

— **Este lugar es muy divertido, Charle** — le dije sin dejar de mirar a todos.

— **No es mi estilo** — replicó ella como enojada pero no le tome importancia sabía que al final ella amaría tanto a Fairy Tail como yo.

Así Natsu-san se acerco a nosotras y nos invito a comer, pero tras de él apareció Erza-san regañándolo para luego comenzara ordenar que todos se presentaran conmigo y Charle.

De ese modo conocía a Levy-san y el Shadow Gear, a Bisca-san y Alzack-san, a Cana-san y a Juvia-san y Gajeel-san. Con ellos dos me sentí extraña.

— **Un placer conocerte Wendy-chan** — se presentó Juvia-san y hizo una reverencia, yo de inmediato comencé a negar con las manos y sonreí nerviosa.

— **El gusto es mío Juvia-san** — dije para luego yo hacer una reverencia.

Gajeel-san solo me miraba con una expresión extraña y no fue hasta que Juvia-san le dio un ligero golpe, que reacciono.

— **Ahora ya tenemos dos enanas** — dijo y se rió, Levy-san apareció para reclamarle y yo me asombre, Gajeel-san era muy diferente a Natsu-san.

— **Que grosero** — exclamó Charle y se gano la mirada intimidante de Gajeel-san.

— **¿Ah? perdón, son dos enanas y una gata amargada gehehe** — rió y Charle solo lo miro molesta.

Charle siguió gritando pero Gajeel-san la ignoro y luego se fue junto con Levy-san, Juvia-san seguía junto a nosotras y luego la oí reír.

— **¿De qué te ries?** — preguntó Charle aún de mal humor.

— **Juvia lo siente es que...** — llevó una de sus manos a su boca para ahogar otra risa — **es gracioso ver a Gajeel-kun celoso por algo tan infantil.**

Charle y yo nos miramos confundidas y eso le saco otra sonrisa a Juvia-san, puedo decir que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

— **Gajeel-kun esta celoso porque no tiene un gato como Wendy o Natsu-san** — nos susurró sin dejar la expresión divertida.

Estoy segura que mi cara era todo un poema porque Juvia-san volvió a reír.

— **No te preocupes, Gajeel-kun es una buena persona y realmente la agrado conocerte solo que no sabe lidiar con sus envidias** — Juvia-san puso una mano en mi hombro justo como Erza-san lo había hecho, entonces supe que todo Fairy Tail tenía esa aura tan cálida.

— **Espero que no estés asustando a Wendy, Juvia** — Gray-san veía a Juvia-san con una fea mirada pero a ella no pareció importarle y se acercó a él desprendiendo un aura de amor muy fuerte.

Gray-san volteo hacía mi y supe que quería una respuesta.

— **Para nada, Juvia-san nos hablaba de Gajeel-san** — exclame mientras sacudía las manos, no quería que hubiera problemas por un mal entendido.

— **Ya veo** — susurró y junto a Juvia-san se fueron, Gray-san parecía más huir de ella pero por un minuto vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Todos están locos aquí** — refunfuñó Charle por enésima vez y yo sonreí.

— **Yo creo que todos son muy amables y que no me equivoque al venir** — le sonreí a mi amiga y esta suspiro para luego asentir.

Ese día conocí a mi familia, esa que nunca me dejo sola y que como dijo Erza-san me ayudaron a enterrar mi dolor.

.

* * *

.

— **Desde ese día supe que había aguardado en Cait Shelter hasta que pudiera llegar por fin al gremio, no me arrepiento y nunca lo haré; lo que aprendí de cada uno de mis amigos lo llevo en el corazón al igual que las palabras de mi maestro** — dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

— **¡Hey Wendy!** — un hombre pelirrosado se acerco al grupo y le sonrió a la Marvell — **gracias por cuidar a los niños mientras salíamos de misión** — sonrió como era su costumbre.

— **No es nada Natsu-san** — regreso ella la sonrisa, esos niños eran sus sobrinos después de todo.

— **Es verdad Wendy, gracias** — dijo igual de sonriente una mujer rubia.

— **Juvia y Gray-sama te dan las gracias también Wendy** — y justo detrás de ellos otros dos, venían los faltantes, una mujer pequeña de cabellos azules y un hombre grande de aspecto rudo.

— **Erza y Jellal van a tardar un poco más** — anunció un mayor Fullbuster.

Draco el niño de cabellos rosados y ojos color chocolate se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu, era una mezcla perfecta entre él y Lucy.

Sylvia, la niña de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules, por su parte corrió también pero hacía su madre, le dio un abrazo rápido y lo mismo hizo con Gray. Ella también era una mezcla bien equilibrada de sus padres.

Por su lado Abby, la niña de cabellos celestes y ojos rojos, simplemente les dirigió una mirada a sus padres y asintió, Levy ignoro el gesto y le dio un abrazo.

— **Puedo encargarme** — aseguró la peliazul, colocándose a un lado del niño de cabellos rojos y ojos oscuros, Magnus.

Poco después llegaron Scarlet y Fernandes, llevándose a un emocionado Magnus.

Sonrió mientras Mira le servía una limonada fría.

— **Te la mereces** — dijo y se fue tan silenciosa como había llegado.

Si, estaba en casa y no importaba que pasara siempre tendría esa sensación en el pecho.

Y esperaba que sus sobrinos también tuvieran ese mismo sentimiento pues eran la siguiente generación de Fairy Tail.

.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Si el final como que quedo fuera de lugar y no pude evitar meter a los niños jajaja no sé siento que era lindo que Wendy les contará su experiencia. Bien este es mi OS y espero que no me haya quedado mal, la verdad es mi primera vez escribiendo de Wendy y no sé como se me dio XDD**

 **Ustedes juzguen.**

 **Mientras los invito a pasarse por el foro, el link esta en mi perfil.**

 **¡Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
